Welcome to Republic City
Welcome to Republic City is the first episode of book 1 of The Legend of Po and Korra. Summary After Avatar Korra completes her fire-bending training, the Order of the White Lotus decides she is ready to start learning the last element, air, with Tenzin, Katara's son. Korra and Po met for the first time, They begin the start of their friendship. However, When the air-bender has to postpone training to his political duties in Republic City, Shifu convinces him to allow her to commence her training. Once there, the Avatar learns the reality of Republic City, And after defeating some gangsters who abused a man, She is detained for the destruction she had caused. Black Cattle, after conversing with Lin Beifong, the Chief of Police, succeeds in freeing her and bring her to Tenzin and Shifu. However, After Korra discusses her stay in the city, She live on Air Temple Island and start the training with some help of her friends. Plot The beginning/Korra masters her firebending The story began in the Southern Water Tribe, the leader of the Order of the White Lotus and two other members walk in the snow toward a house. A man greets them at the entrance, saying that it is an honor they have come and thanks them. He opens the door, letting them inside to see his wife, who is sweeping the floor and welcomes them as well. The leader of the Order informs them about their failed searches in both the Northern and Southern Tribes, to which she answers that they should be happy to know their search has come to an end. The leader, incredulous, asks her what makes her so sure her daughter is the one. The woman calls Korra, who enters the room, earthbending a hole in the wall and demonstrating, to the surprise and amazement of the White Lotus, that she can control water, earth, and fire. Thirteen years later, Avatar Korra is performing before the Order and her teachers, exhibiting firebending prowess; as the Avatar battles two men, Katara comments she is strong to which the leader of the Order adds that she lacks restraint. After finishing, Korra excitedly approaches the elders, and is told that they have not decided if she passed her firebending test yet; she has mastered the physical side of bending, but has completely ignored the spiritual side, and the Avatar must master both. Korra replies that it just does not come easily to her, claiming it is the reason she should start training with Tenzin. Katara agrees and the Order finally decides she can start training under the airbender's tutelage. At this announcement, Korra jumps and celebrates happily, but at the look of the masters, she corrects her reaction, thanks them for believing in her, and leaves. Korra quickly goes to share the good news with Naga, her polar bear dog and animal companion, and hugs her, prompting the creature to lick her face. After this, Korra decides to take Naga out for a stroll, but the tower guard stares at her doubtfully; however, after reassuring him that she will not be going far, he opens the gate, letting the Avatar ride on her pet, who runs off across the frozen landscape. Po and his friends arrived/Meeting Katara and Korra Meanwhile, Po was dreaming happily about himself and the Avatar working together. Soon, He, Shifu and the Furious Five, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane arrived at the compound and met Katara and Korra. And so, The Avatar and the Dragon Warrior's friendship has begun. The arrival of Master Tenzin/The trouble political duties in Republic City A flying bison lands in the Southern Tribe, carrying Tenzin, his wife Pema, and their three kids: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. The two girls dismount the bison on air scooters as Tenzin goes to greet his mother and tell her how happy he is to see her. He subsequently asks for her help as his son is biting his head. Katara chuckles and takes Meelo, who tries to escape her grasp, shouting, "Unhand me, strange woman!" His father tells him that she is his grandmother, and the boy somersaults over her head and lands behind her. Jinora stands in front of Katara, telling her that she has read everything about her old adventures and has been dying to ask what happened to Zuko's mother, to which the waterbending master says it is an incredible tale. However, before she can continue, Ikki interrupts, jumping in between the two and talking rapidly, asking many questions, annoying her sister. Pema subsequently steps off the bison; Tenzin comes over to help, but his wife says she is not helpless, just pregnant. Katara salutes and hugs her, saying that the baby is strong and she sees another airbender in her future. Pema does not seem to like this, stating she would like a nice nonbender child like herself who does not blast wind in her face every five seconds. At that moment, Meelo asks his mother to watch as he claims to be a snowbender, blowing away a snow pile in which he had covered himself, splattering some in his mother's face in the process. Pema, shaking her head, asks Katara if Tenzin and his siblings were this crazy when they were kids, to which she answers that Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin had always been rather serious. The airbending master notices Korra standing behind his mother and as she runs up to him, he notes with surprised satisfaction that she has grown big and strong and has become "quite the Avatar". Korra, glad Tenzin has arrived, tells him that she cannot wait to get started, though his expression instantly falls. Pema tells him he will have to tell her sooner or later, though before he can, Katara guesses that he is not staying, which Tenzin confirms, adding that he will return to Republic City the next morning. Korra, disappointed, insists that he is supposed to stay, but Tenzin apologizes and says her airbending training will have to wait. Po and his friends felt very disappointed about the delay. That night, Tenzin, Korra, and the White Lotus leader are having dinner. The Avatar repeatedly asks when her airbending training will commence, but the airbender states that he has responsibilities in Republic City as one of its leaders, where the situation is very unstable. Korra suggests returning to Republic City with him to learn the art there, Shifu was amazed to hear about her suggestion. Though the White Lotus leader refuses, emphasizing that the city is too hazardous for her and they need to keep her safe while she completes her training as per Aang's instructions. Then, Shifu vouched for Korra about choosing her own path. It took a while, But Tenzin finally agreed as he and Shifu discussed more. Then, Korra left to pack her things for her journey. Korra prepares to leave/Shifu and Tenzin's discussion As Korra packed up, Katara comments that it is a nice night for a Journey to Republic City, Korra states how glad that Shifu allowed her to leave with Po and the others in order to find her own path as the Avatar. Katara was glad as well and adds that the time of her generation has passed, leaving it up to Korra's to maintain peace and balance in the world. Noting that she believes Korra will make a great Avatar, the two share a hug and say their goodbyes. Meanwhile, Shifu and Tenzin were having a discussion about Korra's destiny. Them, Shifu explained about the Avatar Legacy. Leaving the South Pole/The Avatar and the Dragon Warrior The next morning, Tenzin and his family said their goodbyes to Katara and ride his Flying Bison, Oogi. As for Korra, She joined Po, Shifu and the Furious Five on their boat to Republic City. Po and Korra gets acquainted/Looking at the Stars That night, Po and Korra got themselves acquainted for the first time. Then, They've started looking at the stars. Po told Korra about Oogway and how he was chosen as the Dragon Warrior. Arriving in Republic City/Exploring the one big town The very next morning, Po, Korra and their friends arrived in Republic City. Soon, Shifu had to go find Tenzin. Just as he left, Korra talked Po into exploring the one city. Fighting the Triple Threat Triad/Korra gets caught by the Metelbending Police Along the way, Po and Korra were asking for directions to Air Temple Island. They encountered the Triple Threat Triad as they abuse a phonograph vendor. She challenges them to which the gangsters accept mockingly. To the surprise of the three men and the shop owners watching the fight, She defeats them with waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. After this, Metalbending Police Force officers arrive and arrest not only the gang, But a surprised Korra and Po for destruction of private and city property and after a brief chase. With Po hiding, The Police took Korra to the police headquarters, Where she is interrogated by a displeased Chief Lin Beifong. Black Cattle convinces Lin Beifong/Meeting Cunning Fox/Troubled by Tenzin Korra tries talking to Chief Beifong, Telling her that her past life and Lin's mother were friends and saved the world together. But Beifong dismisses those comments as "ancient history". Black Cattle enters the scene and, Although he manages to persuade Lin to drop all charges against Korra, With him covering all the damages, She makes it very clear that she will keep an eye on the young Avatar. At Black Cattle's Animal Sanctuary, Korra met his son, Cunning Fox who was feeding Naga his seal jerky. Then, Po and five came to see how she's doing. Suddenly, Tenzin became angry with Korra and Po. Outside the sanctuary, Korra tries to convince Tenzin to allow her to stay. She argues that Katara agreed that her destiny was in Republic City, Much to the airbender's displeasure. She proceeds to say that being cooped up in the Southern Water Tribe was not helping her become a better Avatar and that she has now realized that the city needs not only him, but its Avatar as well. The airbender is at a loss for a counterargument. Korra's destiny in Republic City/Staying in Air Temple Island As the sunset, Po was about to take Korra home. Then, Tenzin decided to let her stay and train airbending at his temple. With that said, Korra felt proud and excited. The next morning in front of Republic City's government hall, during which she states that "Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world," and that she would strive to obtain that goal. In a distant location, Amon and some of his men are listening to Avatar Korra's speech. As the broadcast finishes and the Lieutenant turns the radio off, Amon ominously states the Avatar's arrival calls for an acceleration in their plans. Trivia * Transcript *Welcome to Republic City (Transcript) Category:The Legend of Po and Korra Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225